creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Biomes
Basic Information The Worlds of Creativerse are made of many different surface ecosystems as well as underground layers. This article is mainly about the surface Biomes. Each Biome features typical ground blocks, "rock" formations, bodies of liquid, plants (including trees) and/or endemic Creatures. Some - as you could say "official" - Biomes are displayed by their name on the top of your screen on the right side below your compass as soon as your player character enters them with. Other biomes are distinctive, but don't have their own names, like frozen Oceans with a thin layer of Snow on top of Ice, or (often sandy) Shorelines, Autumnwood-groves within Forests, oases filled with Mineral Water and so on. Overview list of Biomes * Woodlands * Grasslands * Forests * Mountains * Canyons * Savannahs * Dunes * Jungles * Swamplands * Tundras * Taigas * Shores (unofficial biomes) * Frozen Deserts * Frozen Oceans (unofficial biomes) * and Oceans Underground layers: * Fossil layer (an underground layer spanning the whole game world just below the surface) * Stalactite layer (an underground layer spanning the whole game world) * Lava layer (an underground layer spanning the whole game world) * Corruption layer (an underground layer spanning the whole game world) How to find certain Biomes All of these biomes and layers can be found on every Creativerse game world, so you'll just have to go on hiking tours, swim across oceans and explore more to find all of them eventually. Creativerse game worlds are 10,240x10,240 blocks large (and 256 blocks in height). Currently there are 4 template game worlds that all Creativerse-gameworlds are being based on (formerly another 4 different ones and even earlier in Early Access 2014 other templates). The gameplay experience of players is different mainly because of their individual starting-(spawn-)points in each world. The maps of the 4 current Template Worlds can be found in the article Worlds, you can click on them to enlarge the images. For the 4 former Template Worlds, see: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=634088783 You can check your exact current location on any map by writing // into the chat and you can also look at the area Map and world map. Please note that you will not be notified about the current surface biome above if you explore the world underground, instead the name of the current underground Layer will be displayed, starting with the Fossil layer that will even be displayed already when you go for a swim and dip into the water at sea level. Surface-biomes * Woodlands (the most common spawn-point of player-characters, with Ashenwood-trees and Cragwood-trees on green Grass, often close to Grasslands and with Forests connected to the Woodlands on the other side. Yellow Pigsies and green Leafies are the peaceful main inhabitants of these biomes during the day, while at night aggressive Night Pigsies, Night Leafies, Night Hoglets and Night Twiggies might show up, together with Creatures that emerge from Caves - like Mirus and Night Rocksters) * Grassland (usually very close to the starting spawn-point, with smooth grassy hills and only a few trees here and there. Sometimes parts of grassland can be covered with brown Dead Grass too, usually at the borders to Tundras. Yellow Pigsies and green Leafies roam Grasslands during the day, aggressive Night Pigsies, Night Leafies and Cave-Creatures in the night) * Forests (made from Cragwood and Ashenwood, with a few specimen of Elderwood too, and sometimes large groves of Autumnwood trees. Occasionally "giant" Cragwood trees can be discovered in Forests too. Forests are the best places to collect Crisphead Lettuce that grows there over time. Autumn Leafies can most often be met close to Autumnwood trees and only rarely anywhere else in the game world) * Mountains (mainly made of common grey Stone. Some higher ones have dark Peakstone on the flanks and top. Larger Mountains are often Snow-clad, with Nodes of Obsidian and Coal rarely visibly under the sky or at the flanks. In Mountain biomes, rivers can form large recesses with rocks of the Fossil layer becoming visible on the surface. Peaceful Rambeaus and Blizzard Chizzards make the Mountains lively during the day, but at night aggressive Arctic Miru will spawn on Snow and near Peakstone. Travelling on Snow can cause a Cold Meter to pop up that will slowly fill with white color that will cause freezing damage over time when filled. It can be countered by placing 3+ torches on the ground and standing on them, or by visiting a cave or taking a distance from snow and ice in any other way) * Canyons (made of colorful layers (stripes) of different types of Canyonstone, often close to Oceans or wide rivers. Caramel-colored Canyonstone is rare but important for many crafts, it can only be found high upin Canyon biomes. Dark Canyonstone usually paves the ground of Canyons, while many Canyon formations are made from Ruddy Canyonstone and Sandstone. Some parts of Canyons can be snow-covered, taller formations can have small trees and medium tall Elderwood on top. You can rather often discover oases made of Mineral Water in Canyons, as well as Cacti growing on lower levels. Aggressive Trogs and equally aggressive Dustevils live in there) * Savannahs (with golden Parchwood-trees and lakes in between, while very rarely giant Elderwood trees can also be spotted at a few locations in each of the current 4 template worlds. Home to fire-spitting but peaceful Shrewdshrews and aggressive BossHogs) * Dunes (sandy deserts, often close to Shores, sometimes crossed by rivers and Shorewood growing on the riverbanks, mainly made from Sand. Often patches of Cacti can be found in there, and close to these, aggressive Dustevils and peaceful Dried Leafies) * Jungles (with Vine-covered Wildwood-trees that grow glowing Flowers in their tree tops, sometimes even with rare giant specimen of Wildwood that carry Snow on top and can be identified by that on the area map. The only places where to find Horned Melons. Beware of aggressive Feral Pigsies when exploring Jungles) * Shores (unofficial biomes next to Oceans, but the best places to find palm-like Shorewood trees, Seashells, peaceful Rocksters, Pebbles and often also common Chizzards) * Swamplands (with Bog Water and Weepwood-trees, where aggressive poisonous Feral Pigsies and peaceful Mossy Leafies roam and Turnips like to grow. In Swamplands, you usually cannot grow any Crops. Queen Bees and Saplings often also stay fallow in there) * Tundras (with Dead Grass and pine-like Elderwood-trees, as well as distincitive red Tundra Flowers on the ground. Some parts of Tundras can be snow-covered too) * Taigas (often snow-covered where snowy thick Elderwood-trees grow all over, and where you can find Matted Needles on the ground, but also often Rimecones on the ground under the trees. In the night, a lot of aggressive Arctic Mirus will show up between the trees. Travelling in here can also cause a Cold Meter to show up that will inflict freezing damage over time when full, so warming up regularly is recommended) * Frozen Deserts are official biomes, but rather small and not easy to distinguish. They nearly always are covered with Snow. They can have Sand underneath, or Dead Grass - or Ice as well. Usually frozen deserts can be found close to Canyons. Peaceful Blizzard Chizzard are the main inhabitants during the day, and aggressive Arctic Mirus in the night. Travelling on Snow and Ice can induce a Cold Meter * Frozen Oceans (inofficial but distinctive biomes - very large planes made of Ice on Water, covered with a thin layer of Snow. Very similar to frozen lakes and rivers. Frozen Oceans are the best places to hunt peaceful Blizzard Chizzards and collect Ice. However, aggressive Arctic Mirus will pop up on the Snow in the night. Again, walking over Snow and Ice can induce a Cold Meter) * and Oceans made of large bodies of Water. No underwater Creatures exist in Creativerse (yet), but please note that aggressive Creatures can swim and such follow you into the water (however they might sink and drown depending on the situation). As mentioned above, "Fossil layer" will be displayed as the current biome when swimming in Oceans, as this will place your character just a little bit below the surface level. When standing on shores or islands, the biome will correctly be called Ocean though. When diving into Water or any other liquid, a blue scale will pop up to indicate the rising danger of drowning. Health damage over time will be taken after the scale has turned completely blue For even more detailed information and images, please click on the names of the biomes that have been listed. Underground layers * The Fossil layer spans the whole game world not far below the surface (many shallow Caves lead down there from the surface. The really large Caves often have ponds made of Tar in them. The Fossil layer is made from common grey Stone, Bedrock and Limestone with occasional patches of Fossils and Magnetite embedded, also Obsidian Nodes and Coal Nodes. This layer is mainly inhabited by aggressive Night Pigsies, Night Rocksters and Mirus) * The Stalactite layer spans the whole game world below the Fossil layer (it's mainly made from Stalactite and Siltstone, with patches of Saltrock, Mold and Mud embedded in them. Iron Nodes can be discovered there in Caves or by digging. The Stalactite layer often features ponds and waterfalls made of Mineral Water and/or ponds of Tar in its many large connected underground Caves. Night Rocksters, Mirus and Night Pigsies are accompanied by occasional aggressive Warmworms in the darkness of this layer) * The Lava layer spans the whole game world below the Stalactite layer (it's made from Igneous Rocks and hot Hardened Lava, which will cause a Heat Meter to show up that will inflict burning damage over time when it has reached it's maximum and is completely filled with red color. Patches of Sulfur and Tourmaline as well as rare Diamond Nodes can most often be found by digging. Larger caves and some tunnels can feature dangerously hot ponds made of liquid Lava in them that causes immediate burning damage when being touched, while aggressive Hot Feet and Warmworms make explorations even more difficult) * The Corruption layer is the deepest layer of all current Creativerse game worlds and also spans the whole game world (it looks like a large swamp with "islands" and "hills" made from Corrupted Stone and Corrupted Dirt emerging from poisonous Corrupted Water. Corrupted "trees" with roots and branches made from Corrupted Wood with bushels of Corrupted Leaves growing on them connect the corrupted ground and ceiling of this giant underground cave. Rarely cataracts of liquid Lava fall from the Lava layer above. A Corruption Meter pops up as soon as player characters get close to any Corrupted Blocks and inflict Corruption damage over time when filled with violet color, while touching Corrupted Water will immediately inflict Corruption damage. Corrupted Creatures like Corrupted Pigsies, Corrupted Chizzards, Corrupted Leafies, Corrupted Rocksters and Corrupted Mirus roam the Corruption layer and can spawn on any type of Corrupted Block in darkness. They are the strongest Creatures in Creativerse, with the Thing being the most dangerous of all) For more details, please refer to the article Layers. This table lists which underground layer the game will automatically display at which altitude: However it's safe to state that in reality there are no exact altitudes for each layer, since the actual composition of Creativerse game worlds is different from what the environment indicator in the top right corner automatically displays. Players can create artificial biomes too - Even in the sky, underground or underwater. Depending on the natural blocks that the biomes are built from, the biome-endemic types of Creatures and also Treasure Chests will then randomly spawn. Artificial biomes will usually not be displayed as such in the top right corner of your screen. To build an artificial biome, a small to large number of biome-specific natural surface blocks has to be placed into one chunk (16x16x16 area) of the world. A small flat platform of 10x10 blocks (only 1 block "thick"/deep) is usually sufficient to make Creatures and Treasure Chests spawn. In some cases, even only one natural block will already be enough to sometimes let a certain Creature type or (very rarely) Treasure Chest spawn. Please note that artificial biomes can interfere with each other, so if you place different biomes close to each other, one or more biomes might not spawn any Creatures. Repeatedly visiting artificial biomes will often not let any more Creatures spawn. Leaving an area can cause already spawned Creatures to vanish after a while, and they might not show up again if you revisit the area too soon after that. Artificial biomes might not spawn any Creatures if a Touchstone is nearby either. Artificial biomes on the Fossil layer altitude might sometimes not work at all. Fossil layer blocks on the other hand might not spawn Fossil layer Creatures well on other altitudes. Also, changing from one biome to another can sometimes make Creatures spawn that actually belong to the biome that you have just left. This often happens with Rocksters and Autumn Leafies. * Peakstone can let Rambeaus spawn during the day, and Arctic Mirus during the night * also blocks of Snow next to blocks of common grey Stone might sometimes make Rambeaus spawn * Snow and Ice mainly lets Blizzard Chizzards spawn during the day, and Arctic Mirus at night * Sandstone can let Dustevils and Trogs spawn during the day, but Night Pigsies and sometimes Night Rocksters at night * Canyonstone, Dark Canyonstone, Canyon Floor and Ruddy Canyonstone will let Trogs more often spawn than Dustevils, especially when Mineral Water is also placed there or nearby * Detritus can make Feral Pigsies and green Leafies spawn during the day, Night Pigsies and Night Leafies, sometimes also Night Chizzards at night times * Sand, especially if close to Water, Mineral Water or Bog Water, will let Rocksters and Pebbles spawn during the day (even more so when Seashells are close by) and Night Rocksters in the night * Bog Water on or near green Grass will make Feral Pigsies and Mossy Leafies spawn during the day, but Night Pigsies and Night Leafies in the night * Weepwood Leaves and Weepwood Logs can let Mossy Leafies spawn during the day * Wildwood Leaves, Wildwood Flowers and Shorewood can make Chizzards spawn during the day, and Night Chizzards, but also Night Leafies during the night * Autumnwood Leaves of all kind can make Autumn Leafies spawn during the day, and Night Leafies during the night * Cactus blocks and Cactus Flowers can make Dried Leafies spawn (even more so if Rocky Dirt and/or Sand is nearby), but also Dustevils during the day, and Night Leafies as well as Night Pigsies in the night * Savannah Grass and Rocky Dirt can make BossHogs and Shrewdshrews spawn during the day, but Night Pigsies during the night * most tree leaves can make Leafies and sometimes common yellow Pigsies spawn during the day, as well as Night Leafies and Night Pigsies during the night * Night Hoglets and Night Twiggies usually only spawn in or next to Woodlands and Forests at night * Dirt, green Grass and Dead Grass will occasionally let Pigsies spawn, but can also attract green Leafies, especially if Crops are near * Corrupted Blocks will make Corrupted Creatures spawn during day and night, but only in darkness. Keepas of all kinds, even the rare Golden Keepas, also spawn most often on Corrupted Blocks * blocks from the Lava layer will make Hot Feet and Warmworms spawn in darkness - Hot Feet will burn away in the sunlight If you want Creatures and/or Treasure Chests to spawn, do not place any artificial lighting! You might place Wildwood Flowers for a somewhat dim illumination (they can occasionally cause Chizzards, Leafies, Night Leafies and/or Night Chizzards to spawn though) or any blocks/objects that glow by themselves but will not illuminate their surrounding, like LEDs or colored glass blocks - like Diamond Glass for example. A while after the artificial biome has been built from natural surface blocks (not from any crafted blocks!), the specific types of Creatures typical for this biome will spawn there. Sometimes Creatures will start to spawn while you are still creating the biome, but sometimes they will stop spawning for a while afterwards. Some Creatures need complete darkness though in order to spawn (walls and ceilings will help with that), and a few types of Ceatures will only spawn during night-times, even if complete darkness is provided. Treasure Chests will occasionally also show up in artificial biomes on natural solid blocks. Blocks taken from underground layers will make Treasure Chests of higher quality spawn though. Chests spawn best at nightfall, so using a Bed is recommended to skip the day. On layers of certain tree leaves their according Flowers will - slowly - grow in time (only applies to Blue Flowers, Red Flowers, Yellow Flowers and Wildwood Flowers). Queen Bees might spawn occasionally on nearly all type of tree leaves (except for Corrupted Leaves) all by themselves and then will turn into up to 6 blocks of Beeswax automatically if the area temperature and neighbouring biomes allow for this to happen. Category:Biomes Category:Gameplay